wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. The last two archives: Archive #132, Archive #133 Don't forget to get polled. =Protesters March Against The Passage Of Proposition 8= * Wow these gays/galpals sure look upset. Guess one could say they're butthurt. --Grazon 06:19, 7 November 2008 (UTC) * 1 2 3 4 I'm not a butthurt whore!.... --Grazon 08:43, 8 November 2008 (UTC) * The audience was keen to know when the rest of the Village People Recreation Society were going to show up. --Careax 09:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) =President-elect Barack Hussein Obama Declares He Will Adopt A Shelter Dog= In 2007, Obama posed with Babe who was rescued from a puppy mill Obviously trying to balance the administration by picking a white dog. Ace-o-aces 21:36, 7 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Returns To Alaska= * Can't *munch* see Russia from here. *munch* Trees are in the way. --Grazon 19:06, 9 November 2008 (UTC) * "I think Todd is trying to tell me he has blue balls since I've been away on the road for work so much lately. Time to start making a fifth sixth child!"--OHeL 11:28, 11 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Discusses The Transition With His Staff= * "Where's Barney? (I need to kick something)" --Grazon 08:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) *"This round's on me.... presidential pardons for everyone!" --OHeL 10:35, 8 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Hosts Barack Hussein Obama On A Tour Of White House, Photo #1= * Obama: "Look George, I know you did it. You can't blame Barney; he isn't anywhere near here."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Bush But really he must have been the one that left the foot long turd in the oval office. --Grazon 06:53, 11 November 2008 (UTC) *Bush "Don't we have to wait for the Supreme court first?" :Obama "No George. I actually got more votes than the other guy." Ace-o-aces 22:51, 10 November 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Hosts Barack Hussein Obama On A Tour Of White House, Photo #2= * "Barry, I bet you $20 you can't pee in the corner of this room. Heh, heh, heh. Cheney got me with that one when he was getting me orientated on Day 1." --OHeL 10:44, 12 November 2008 (UTC) *"Pickles? What's the Janitor do'n stting down?" --Grazon 17:34, 12 November 2008 (UTC) *(from the other room) "George, that's not the janitor ... that's the maid's husband!"--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:45, 12 November 2008 (UTC) =The Second Greatest First Lady Ever Hosts Michelle Obama In The Private Residence Of White House= * "Okay... break's over. Why don't you fix a pot of tea and a make up a tray of those mini cakes that taste so great? The new first lady is coming to visit soon." --OHeL 11:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) =Veterans' Day, Photo #1= =Veterans' Day, Photo #2= =Group Offers Hairless Puppy To Obama= =Law Enforcement Officials Hold Press Conference After KKK-related Murder=